


A Vision

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2018 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 4:Ugly Christmas sweater.





	A Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adventdrabbles Prompt 4: [Ugly Christmas sweater](https://i.imgur.com/lfvPIlx.jpg).

Harry knew it was a mistake to have the punch at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes annual Christmas party. 

Oh, it was wickedly good but after as much as he'd had, his head was spinning and he was seeing double.

"Hey, baby. Wanna come home with me tonight?"

Harry turned towards Ron's voice and blinked rapidly trying to clear his blurry vision.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yanked Ron toward him.

"Whaddya do that for?" Ron slurred, his face tomato-red. 

"You were flirting with George's shrunken head jumper!"

"Damn." Ron sighed heavily. "The witch with the pink hair was a bit of all right."


End file.
